Father's Day for Sesshoumaru
by black mirage
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Kagome wants to help Rin! Could leading a trail of toys for the girl lead to trouble? Oneshot.


I was going to finish this for Father's Day, but it wasn't finished in time. So, it's a late Father's Day present for Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, except maybe Sesshoumaru's armour. It's really spiky.

* * *

"Rin found another one, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin giggled as she bent over and picked up the odd looking object. She turned to an aggravated toad and put it into his arms.

Jaken squawked again. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are these things?"

Sesshoumaru took one of the contraptions out of his servant's arms and examined it. It seemed harmless, along with all of the other ones. He didn't like the whole ordeal, feeling like he was being led into a trap. _'No one can trap this Sesshoumaru,'_ he thought as he returned his attention to the thing in his palm. It was a statue of a horse, no taller than his fingers. He sniffed it and raised an eyebrow. It smelled of his half-brother's wench.

"Can Rin keep them? Please?" The girl looked up at the Taiyoukai with large eyes.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, looking at the girl in front of him.

Rin sighed in exasperation. "Can _I _keep them?"

They resembled children's toys, but he had never seen anything like them. He could find nothing dangerous about them, and his curiosity always got the better of him. He nodded his head to the little girl in front of him, receiving a shriek of joy in return.

"Yay! Rin is going to have so much fun!" She ran up to Sesshoumaru and took the toy horse, placing it with her other things. One of them looked like a small, deformed bear youkai, and the other was a round object that bounced when it hit something.

Sesshoumaru continued watching the child as he thought, _'What is the wench planning?'_

* * *

"I hope it works," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Why do you have another bag, Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked at the material that was holding odd items. She had never seen the see-through material before in her time.

Kagome looked down at the said object. "Oh, it's just a plastic bag. I have a few things in here."

Sango peered inside. "Like what?"

Shippou hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder so he could also look inside. "Are they for me, Kagome?" He looked at her hopefully, a fang poking out due to his grin.

Kagome smiled. "I have one for you." She reached inside and pulled out a paddle with a ball attached by a string.

"What is it?" Shippou asked in wonderment as he took it from her. He didn't wait for an answer as he hopped down and started hitting the ball, his furry tail bouncing every time.

"You just keep doing that. It's a toy from my time," Kagome said.

"It's fun! Thank-you, Kagome! Look Inuyasha!" The fox kit ran up to Inuyasha and leaped onto his shoulder.

He took it and looked at it a minute. "Feh." He handed it back and continued walking.

"Inuyasha, can we rest for a bit?" Kagome asked. Her feet were getting sore, and she wouldn't be able to carry out her plan if they kept walking.

The hanyou's ears flicked towards her. "No! We have to keep looking for shards," Inuyasha said, not bothering to turn around.

"But, Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped and glared at him. She thought a moment, placing her finger on her chin. "I'll make ramen if you let us rest. Sango and I need to bathe."

"Please, be sensible," Miroku pleaded, putting a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

He brushed the hand off. "Feh. Lecherous monk," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku feigned a look of hurt. "Why, Inuyasha, surely you don't think a monk, such as myself, would spy on a couple of lovely young maidens?" Miroku willed a halo to appear above his head, his staff adding to the wanted effect of holiness.

Sango scowled at this, her face turning slightly red. Kagome noticed her hand itching towards her boomerang.

Kagome stomped her foot. "Let's just rest, Inuyasha."

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down on a log.

"Shippou, can you please go gather some firewood?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Shippou dashed into the bushes, the tip of his tail visible.

After the fire was started, the ramen cooked and eaten, and after Sango had knocked Miroku out, the two girls headed for the river they had seen earlier.

"So, why are you carrying that bag around?" Sango asked, her brows furrowed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was a little uncertain of how Sango would react to what she had been doing the entire day.

The demon slayer nodded. "I promise."

"Well, at home, we have a lot of holidays. One of them is called Father's Day. It's where all of the children do special things for their dads."

"That sounds nice. But, what does it have to do with all of those items? Neither Inuyasha or Miroku is a father."

"Well…" Kagome stopped in front of the river. She turned to face Sango with a sheepish grin. "Sesshoumaru kind of is a father. To Rin, that is."

Sango was quiet for a moment, thinking of what she was planning. "Kagome, is this going to cause trouble? What have you been doing?"

Kagome dug into the dirt with her shoe a little, her hands behind her back. "Do you know what these things are?" She held up the bag full of toys.

"Um…no."

"They're toys from the future. Children love them."

Sango's eyes widened. She shook her head slightly. "You didn't."

"But, Rin deserves something for Father's Day, and what better way than to leave a trail to me? I could explain it to her and Sesshoumaru, and then they could go do something together!" Kagome was clasping her hands in front of her, a hopeful expression plastered on her face.

"Kagome, have you forgotten who you're talking about? Sesshoumaru would never admit the paternal way he's taken in Rin. It's just beyond him."

Kagome crossed her arms with a 'humph'. "Still, Rin deserves toys."

Sango sighed. "This is very dangerous. You could get hurt."

"I won't, Sango! I promise. Besides, I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill me in front of Rin."

"Yes, 'In front of Rin'." Sango sighed again, placing her hand on her forehead. "But, I guess I can't stop you. You better not get killed. I don't want to deal with Inuyasha."

"Okay. Let's just bathe right now."

* * *

Sango continued pacing. "Kagome, I really shouldn't leave you here. It would be better if Sesshoumaru showed up when everyone was around you."

The miko groaned. "But, that's exactly why I don't want that. Inuyasha would go berserk!"

Sango had to agree with that. "Well, then I'll go get Miroku and we all three can wait together."

"Sesshoumaru might think it's a trap."

"Since when has Sesshoumaru ever been worried about us trapping him?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome raised her finger to her chin. "Well, never, but I don't want him starting right now."

Sango shifted her wait to one hip and looked at the girl standing in front of her. The girl's stubborn posture showed how determined, or stupid, she was. "Fine. We'll hear you if you scream, though."

Kagome nodded. "Yep."

Sango sighed once more and turned around. "Bye, Kagome."

After she had vanished from sight, Kagome fell with a thump to the ground. "Now to wait for Sesshoumaru. I wonder how he'll react…"

* * *

Her scent was getting closer. He could also hear a river not far away. '_How many toys can this girl carry?' _Glancing down, he noticed that his arms were also filled with the odd objects, since Jaken couldn't carry anymore. Rin seemed happy enough.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look at all of these!" She bounded to his side and looked up at him, her arms also filled. "Rin can't wait to play with them!"

Sesshoumaru stopped. She was right in front of them, staring at the river. This girl would regret what she had done. "Wench."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru with his arms filled with toys. A grin crept onto her face. "Sesshoumaru." She said in acknowledgement. "Also, my name's Kagome."

The demon lord ignored her last comment. "You will address me with respect," he said coldly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, " Kagome said emotionlessly. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt and legs. Looking at Rin, she smiled. "How do you like the toys, Rin?"

"Rin loves them!" The little girl jumped up and down to prove her joy.

"Girl, why did you leave those odd toys for Rin to find?"

Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Well, I thought she would like them."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, not blinking. He could smell the lie. "Do not lie to me."

Kagome glared back and rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's for Father's Day."

"Father's Day?" She could tell he was getting impatient. He turned and dumped the toys he was holding onto Jaken, causing the toad to squawk in surprise.

"It's a holiday from my t-from my village." She sighed in relief. It wouldn't be good if Sesshoumaru found out that she was from 500 years in the future.

"Tell me where your village is, wench." He stepped closer, his cold eyes staring at her. Rin hid behind his leg, looking up at him.

"It's very far away. And, do I have to remind you of my name? It's Kagome. Ka-go-me." She brushed her dark hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.

He stood still, a silent threat for her to be quiet. "And, what does this human holiday mean?"

Kagome frowned in annoyance. "It's a day where children do special things for their fathers." She bent down and picked up the bag that held the last present. She took out a simple, gold locket. "Here, Rin. It's for you." Rin ran up to her, dropping her toys along the way. Kagome handed the locket to her. "It's a necklace. But, it's better than any other regular necklace. Open it up."

Rin did, and shrieked. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, his hand on his sword. The girl laughed. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin! Jaken, too!" She wrapped her tiny arms around Kagome and ran back to Sesshoumaru. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru took the necklace from her and looked at it a moment. Opening it, he found him and Rin in one circle, and Jaken in another. He sniffed it. "What kind of magic is this?" He held it out on a single finger with disdain and mild uncertainty.

"They're called pictures. Where I'm from, people have small boxes that can take an image and print it on paper. So, it could take a picture of my face, and then print it out on paper. It's much easier than painting everything."

Sesshoumaru had never heard of such a device. It made him wonder where this girl really was from. The mentioning of this device, and the odd toys she had been leading Rin with, were things he had never heard of before. She wasn't telling the whole truth about her origins, but he would let it go for now. "And, when did you do this without my knowing?"

Kagome faltered for a second. "The last time you and Inuyasha had a reunion."

The inuyoukai looked at Kagome, an eyebrow raised. "Next time, you will show me this contraption." Sesshoumaru dropped the necklace into the hands of Rin. The little girl put it around her neck, jumping up and down in the process.

"Uh…sure. Well, back to Father's Day-"

"This Sesshoumaru is no one's father. You wasted my valuable time by leading Rin here." He turned and started to walk away, becoming annoyed with her.

Kagome's eyes filled with anger at being told she wasted his time. She stomped her foot. "But you are!"

"Really? To whom?" He turned his head and looked at her with one eye.

His arrogance annoyed her even further. "To Rin, of course."

The vibrant child looked up at her guardian with large eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be my father?" She clasped onto his hand.

Sesshoumaru sent a growl towards Kagome. "Wench, you will pay for this."

Kagome sighed, almost as if she was annoyed. "Sesshoumaru, you have to do something fun with Rin today."

Sesshoumaru turned away from her again, his silver hair swaying in the process. "This Sesshoumaru does not celebrate silly, human holidays. And, if you insist on continuing this conversation, I'll have to kill you." He unburied Jaken from the pile of toys, causing the imp to jump up and aim his staff at Kagome.

"You vile human! How dare you converse with Lord Sesshoumaru! Now you will feel the wrath of-" He was silenced by Sesshoumaru's foot on his head as the lord walked towards Ah-Un.

Rin sighed. She turned and looked at Kagome with hope. "Can Rin still have the toys?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course." She yelped in surprise as the girl jumped into her arms, toppling them both over. Whispering, she said, "Rin, remember that today's Father's Day. Be nice to Lord Sesshoumaru. Okay?"

Rin nodded. "Okay. I'll tell him!" The girl jumped off of Kagome and ran towards Sesshoumaru, holding his hand. She said something that Kagome couldn't hear. Sesshoumaru stopped, and headed back towards Kagome. His large frame towered in front of her. She looked up into his distant, gold eyes.

"Miko, tell me why you did all of this. I know it was more than the toys for Rin." His hand rested on his sword, a warning that he would get his answer.

Kagome smiled. He had called her 'miko'. That was a start. "Sesshoumaru, any male who takes care of a child should have a day dedicated to them."

Sesshoumaru blinked and returned to Rin, never glancing back. Rin turned and waved until they were out of sight.

Kagome sighed and plopped onto the ground. It hadn't gone exactly the way she had wanted it to, but it seemed to work out okay. She held out her hands and noticed they were shaking. She clenched them and placed them in her lap. _'Hopefully, Sesshoumaru and Rin will do something nice today.' _She laughed. That wouldn't happen. Saying all of that and not having Sesshoumaru cut off her head was a reward all in its own. She smiled. _'Next year, I'll have to lure them to a party.' _

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** I know it wasn't great, and it didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I thought it was sort of cute. I mean, Sesshoumaru should have a day dedicated to him. Who knew he would willingly take care of a human girl? I would have never guessed. Hope you enjoyed it! And please review! 


End file.
